The goal of this application is to engineer a complex 3D artificial salivary gland using an innovative strategy combining adult salivary gland cells with a micropatterned artificial scaffold. The long-range goal of my research program is to facilitate translational research by engineering of an artificial salivary gland for use in human patients suffering from salivary hypofunction. Head and neck radiation therapy and Sjogren's syndrome both lead to decreased saliva production following irreversible salivary gland tissue damage. In these patients, lack of saliva production causes significant morbidity due to dry mouth that results in dysphasia, dental caries, oropharyngeal infections, mucositis, and loss of taste. A novel strategy for restoring salivary flow is to replace damaged salivary tissue with engineered tissue that is composed of self-organized cells attached to a scaffold. The hypothesis tested in this application is that self-organized salivary gland functional units that are attached to a micropatterned artificial scaffold can create a functioning artificial gland. This hypothesis is based on our previous demonstration that embryonic salivary gland cells have an inherent capacity to self- organize into functional salivary gland tissue. In Aim 1, conditions will be established for growing primary adult mouse salivary gland cells, a functionalized micropatterned scaffold will be created, and conditions whereby the salivary gland cells can attach to the scaffold will be established. In the second Aim, we will assemble an engineered gland by first facilitating self-organization of the adult salivary gland cells into functional units and then attach these units to the scaffold through functionalized nucleation sites, and form a 3D artificial gland structure. The function of this artificial gland will be tested in vivo in a future R01 application. The methods used for this approach will facilitate engineering of a human artificial salivary gland and also serve as a prototype for engineering other complex branched organs such as pancreas, kidney, and lung. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The data obtained from this grant will advance basic scientific knowledge regarding the ability of adult salivary epithelial cells to self-organize into saliva-secreting structures when placed in a local environment consisting of the appropriate extracellular matrix composition and structure. We also create an artificial scaffold to which we can attach salivary gland cells and that will function as a conduit for delivery of saliva into the oral cavity. Together, the self-organized cells attached to the artificial scaffold will create an artificial salivary gland that will be tested for function in vivo in a future R01 application. This work will lead to a human artificial salivary gland will improve the oral, dental, and overall health of patients suffering from lack of saliva production by the salivary gland due to Sjogren's syndrome, radiation therapy, or other causes.